Space Cowboy
by alwayscastle2
Summary: There's no way she's going to get married in space...Kate decides to give Rick the next best thing.


_A/N - I just had this idea with all of the space talk in the episodes this season, I know it's not actually space, but, well, I figured it would be a close second. Special thanks to __**BurningxRedxCaskett **__for always being there to read and for being there in general! 16 days! Enjoy! _

**I wish I owned Castle, but sadly, I do not. **

"Rick. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. We are _not _getting married in space!"

Rick jutted out his lower lip in a dramatic pout and she rolled her eyes.

"You're pitiful, you know that?"

He grinned.

"Pitiful enough for you to agree to get married in space?"

Kate shook her head. "Not that pitiful." She looked out the window as their plane began it's descent.

"You gonna tell me what we're doing?" Rick asked as he poked her in the ribs.

"It's a surprise. You love surprises."

"You think it's going to top the great birthday surprise?"

She laughed and shrugged. "I guess you'll have to be the judge of that."

Rick carried their bags through the terminal a short while later and they stopped in front of a uniformed man with a sign that read, _Mr. and Mrs. Beckett_.

Rick smirked and arched an eyebrow at his fiancée when he saw her blush crimson.

"My name isn't as high profile," she reasoned. "And we're almost married…"

"Do you see me complaining?" he asked as he pointed to his smile. "This is my happy face."

Kate shook her head as they followed the man to their car. "Why don't you close your eyes for a bit?" she suggested as they slid into the back seat. "That way, it really will be a surprise."

Rick opened his mouth to complain, but the look on her face silenced him.

"I could always blindfold you Castle," she offered.

"Ooo, kinky! But I guess I am a little tired. Someone wore me out last night."

"Guilty," Kate grinned as she nestled into Rick's side. He curled his arm around her shoulder and leaned his cheek on her head. It was taking everything she had to keep this a surprise. She knew he would love it and couldn't wait to get there so she could see his face.

Before long, Kate had drifted off to sleep to and was surprised to hear the driver calling her name as they slowed to a stop.

"Mrs. Beckett. We're here."

"Thank you." Kate looked over at Rick and shook him awake. "Babe, we're here." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to hide her smile.

He opened his bleary eyes and gave Kate a sleepy smile before he looked out the window and his mouth dropped.

"Kate? Kennedy Space Center? What are we doing here?"

"Well, I know how much you wanted to get married in space, and since that's obviously not going happen, I thought you might like to be an astronaut for the day."

His eyes lit up and positively danced at her words. His boyish grin made her heart soar.

"You like?"

Rick placed his hands on either side of her face. "Like? Are you crazy? I love it! You never cease to amaze me, Katherine Beckett."

His giddiness was catching. Kate beamed at him and held out her hand as the driver came around to open the door. "Shall we?"

He followed her out of the car, one hand rested on her back. Rick poked her in the shoulder repeatedly and she turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Do you know what this means?"

Kate shook her head as she bit down on her lip to hide her laugh. This man really was a nine year old on a sugar rush.

Rick took that opportunity to bounce slightly in place. "I get to be a space cowboy!"

"Space cowboy? I'm pretty sure that's not a thing Rick."

He rolled his eyes in a very Beckett-esque manner. "Haven't you ever seen _Firefly_?"

"The show that was cancelled after one season?"

Rick sighed exasperatedly. "Such a shame. That was quality television."

Kate decided she'd let him have this one and nodded knowingly. "Alright then Mr. Space Cowboy, what do you say we go get started?"

Rick nodded and followed along. He'd follow this woman to the ends of the Earth…or even Space. Who was he kidding? He'd have to drag her to Space. Maybe he should add that to his Bucket List…

By the end of the day, Kate is exhausted, but one look at her fiancé's face and she knows it was all worth it. They had orientation by actual astronauts, were able to go into a zero gravity tank, a space shuttle simulator, a multi-axis trainer, and they were able to do a launch simulator that took them through the journey to 17,500 mph. Rick had looked like a kid in a candy store throughout the whole day. He only appeared to have a slight greenish tint after the final simulator. But true to form, at the mention of astronaut ice cream he perked up again and dragged Kate through to the cafeteria at the end of their tour.

Rick bit into the Styrofoam looking "ice cream" and made a face that he quickly tried to hide. "It's delicious, here, you try."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You think I was born yesterday? I saw that face. Not gonna happen."

He jutted out his lip pitifully. "It's part of the astronaut experience. You've got to try it, please?" Rick fluttered his eyelashes at her and she was putty in his hands.

She let out an exasperated sigh and held out her hand for what apparently passed as ice cream in space.

Rick pumped his fist into the air triumphantly and Kate rolled her eyes again as she bit into the little pink square.

_Yup. Definitely gross_, Kate thought to herself as she attempted to swallow. "That was - "

"Disgusting?" her partner supplied helpfully.

"Exactly."

"They have Dippin' Dots," Rick exclaimed as he noticed the sign for the first time. "Can we get some of those?"

Kate made a show of trying to decide but gave him an exasperated sigh. "Okay. At least Dippin' Dots taste like ice cream."

He practically dragged her over to the counter and ordered two large cups – chocolate for himself and strawberry for Kate. There was a little bench near the entrance to the building they had seen on their way in so they took their snack outside to sit.

Kate leaned into Rick's side as they ate in comfortable silence.

"Kate, today was amazing. You never cease to amaze me. With all of my space talk, I never really thought I would get to do something like this. So, thank you." He leaned over and kissed her deeply and it wasn't until her cup clattered to the floor that they pulled apart.

"Sorry," Rick said sheepishly as he gestured to her dropped ice cream.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me like that." Kate's nose grazed his cheek as she brought their lips back together for another kiss. "What do you say we get out of here? There's a bed with our name on it back at the hotel," she winked at him.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth detective," he said, thinking of his thoughts from earlier.

She smiled and bumped her hip to his. "Right back atcha Space Cowboy."

_Reviews are love, leave some! Thanks! xoKristen_


End file.
